Healer
by koifishindapond
Summary: Kou Yumiya is a gifted healer, blessed by her father himself. So when the Giant War finally ends, she gets stuck in the infirmary with the rest of Apollo Cabin (duh, they're the most trustworthy healers)... with some guy called Nico di Angelo whom she finds very entertaining.
**a/n: first story hope you like it and please I know SolAngelo is pretty much cannon but I can't resist it. Lol.**

 **Disclaimer: PJO's owned by Rick Riordan ehe**

* * *

 **Direct Sunlight**

* * *

Everything happened in a blink of an eye. Yesterday seemed like last month, but Yumiya snapped back to reality as fast as she thought of it. She looked at the sea of demigods who were getting treated. Some had bruises, others were fractured, some were left with painful claw marks.

Yumiya tried to cheer them up, saying a whole bunch of things like, "You look so cool!" and "Wow that's a cute beauty mark!"

To which she hoped the campers wouldn't take as sarcasm.

Today she tended with a Hermes camper, who had a broken arm and a hellhound claw mark in the chest. She swallowed down the urge to throw up from the blood and gave him the proper treatment.

She could never get used to blood. Yumiya sometimes cursed her father for being so awesome that he also has to be the god of healing, but she learned to just deal with it.

Once she applied unicorn draught to the wound (which was a brilliant medicine by the Romans), she smiled at the child of Hermes and told him to rest.

One down, about one hundred to go.

Yumiya blew a stray hair falling in front of her face, no doubt she looked haggard now but she made her way to the next patient.

"Mia!"

That is, until her brother called her. She turned to look at Will Solace who gave her the nickname, "Mia". She liked it. back in her hometown her friends used to call her "Miya-chan" and the two sounded close enough.

"Yeah?" She gave a bright smile to her brother though she was tired.

Her mom always used to tell her a rule: Smile through everything. So even when facing death, just remembering that line made her feel warm like a little ball of sunshine.

"Whoa, sis I think you should take a break," he said, frowning a little. Will looked a little worn out, too. Yumiya could tell he was also working with all his might to reduce the number of patients.

She shook her head. "I still need to check up on patients and-"

"Yeah, yeah, go take a break even just for a few minutes," Will was already pushing her towards the door.

"Aniki!" She protested, not noticing that her habit of switching to a different language has surfaced again.

"Bring me snacks, sunshine!"

With that happy thought, he slammed the door on her face.

She sighed and tried to open it. Locked. She swore to kick his ass as soon as she got back, and turned. She breathed in the fresh air she never got to breathe for the day. It was actually good to be free from the smell of metallic blood, and fresh blood.

Geez, she shuddered. Yumiya let the sunlight creep up to her skin, warming even her bones. She felt exposed to direct sunlight, and it healed her.

"Or maybe Dad is just really happy," she muttered, thinking about the sun god spouting haikus about their victory (though she expected that the lines were more about him being handsome, cool, and awesome-though she agreed fully). Yumiya vividly remembers her mom's stories on how her dad would always write her haikus back in Japan when she was a teenager. And she tried her best not to laugh at the god of poetry's attempts on it.

She sauntered towards her cabin, noting that the camp seemed a lot livelier since Gaea decided to end the world. Yumiya shuddered. Ever since she was a child she was an environmentalist, being the one who makes a poster to "Save Mother Earth"...

"Uh, hello-"

"HOLY SAVE MOTHER EAR-"

The next second Yumiya found herself judoflipping someone and planting her knees on their chest. His eyes wide, he stared at the Apollo girl in shock while she blinked, suddenly recognizing the boy she just judoflipped.

"Um..."

"Hi," Yumiya greeted with a lopsided smile. Her position straightened as she stood, the boy also standing and dusting dirt off his black jacket.

"Why'd you save Mother E though when she was just killed yesterday," he muttered.

Yumiya felt her cheeks heat up, and she realized she was still holding his hand. Apparently, he seemed to realize this also and quickly withdrew.

"What?" He asked. "Don't stare at me."

"You shouldn't shadow travel for a long time, and take a rest from your Underworld powers," Yumiya uttered.

"Eh, I managed to do one just now," he snorted, looking away.

"You should rest," Yumiya insisted.

"Don't need it."

"Patient, go to the infirmary."

"No. What are you a doc-oh wait, you are."

Yumiya heaved a sigh, "Nico, you seriously need to take a rest."

"I'm fine!" He snapped. "I can manage and you can't force me!"

"I'll go grt a stricter doctor then," Yumiya started to march off, Nico stared at her as she did, but she stopped, and went back to him.

"What? Giving up?" He asked.

"You're coming with me, I'll hand you to Will," she said and grabbed his wrist.

"What? Let me go," Nico tried to shake her off, but man for a frail-looking girl she had a steel grip.

Though, that's it. Nico tried to put all his weight and stood defiantly on his spot. The girl tried to march off, but he didn't move. So did she. She glared at him. "What in Hades are you doing?"

"I don't want to go," Nico calmly answered.

She huffed and released her warm grip. Nico immediately missed her hand. Then he felt confused. Then he felt angry that he felt confused for no reason.

"I'm going," he announced and turned on his feet, walking away from the Apollo camper who stared at him in disbelief.

"Fine!" Yumiya shouted. "I hope you trip!"

Nico huffed but didn't reply. He was too focused on why he had missed her hand, and he still felt his wrist tingle like she left a mark. He was zoning out to notice the rock on his path and even tripped like a fool.

His eyes widened as he lurched forward, but quickly regained his balance and steadied himself from falling. He heard someone chuckling behind him and saw the same girl from earlier.

And he remembered her words as well.

Nico narrowed he eyes at her, "I thought you were supposed to be a doctor, and you're going on cursing someone to trip? What if I tripped and scratched my knees or something?"

"So? Then go to the infirmary." She nonchalantly replied, with a small smirk on her face.

Nico rolled his eyes. "Why are you still here? Don't you have a full-time job?"

"Will told me to take a break."

Nico tensed ever-so-slightly at the mention of that guy's name. He hadn't seen him since the war ended since that guy was busy treating the injured. But he had no one to talk to except Jason and Hazel and Reyna and the others. And even they were busy.

"Hey, I hope you trip."

His eyes snapped at the girl who just said that twice now.

"Really?" She ranted. "You don't want my good will but bad things get you attention?"

"Go away," Nico answered, more harshly than he intended so. As soon as he said it, he bit his tongue. Way to go socializing, he scolded himself. He was afraid she'd see him as a jer now.

But when he looked at her she was still smirking. He frowned at himself and found himself wanting to wipe that smirk off her face. Then he sighed and turned around to leave, an idea in his mind so she won't know where he's going, when-

"Oh no you don't."

Nico spun and stood face-to-face with the girl again. He cringed when her hand contacted his skin once again.

"What?"

"No more Underworld powers!" She scolded, a frown visible on her forehead.

He felt the warmth creeping up to his arms, heating Nico with a vague feeling that spread to his chest. He felt hot, but a good kind of one, like he was in front of a fireplace in the middle of winter.

He couldn't utter a thing, and just aatched in confusion.

Nico realized the heat was literally coming from the girl, like he was transferring her energy and life. The same thing he felt whenever Reyna shared her power with him. He was invigorated, and the whole time he looked at the girl who was staring back at him. He felt like he was being exposed to direct sunlight for a long while.

Then she abruptly stopped. The warmth died, but Nico was sure he could move and do Styxload of heavy work for the rest of the week. Then, she fell towards him.

"Hey?" Nico called.

"Sorry," she said. He could hear drowsiness in her voice. Her eyes closed, and Nico found himself standing out in the daylight with a snoring girl in his arms, whom he desperately tried to wake up.


End file.
